Bittersweet Reunions
by Lady Oni
Summary: Hitomi's life has changed incredibly over the nine years since she went to Giea, but now the past is comming back and bringing trouble with it. Yes I live!:: Updated ch 14 now up::
1. After nine years

Hitomi pulled her thick brown coat tighter around her as she walked briskly down the road. ' Stupid cold,' she though to herself, as she picked her pace up more hoping to get back to her apartment quickly. It had been nine years since she had traveled to Giea, and Hitomi was now twenty-four. When she had come back and been bombarded with questions about her whereabouts Hitomi had played dumb and thus avoided having to tell anyone about Giea. Who would've believed her any way? Even to Hitomi herself Geia seemed like a fairy tale, true she knew it existed but that was a time, and place years ago.  
But right now Hitomi was freezing her butt off, she finally came to her apartment building. ' AHHH' thought Hitomi as she entered the warmth of the lobby. she hurried over to the elevator and crammed in with what seemed like a hundred other people. ' Oh great a second ago I was freezing to death, now I'm in a sana, and in a few seconds I'll be freezing again."  
Hitomi's apartment building had a closed lobby on the bottom, but the rest of the building was a cylinder of apartments that was open to the elements. On the top of the lobby was a garden with a lake in the center. It was actually a nice design in warm weather, but at times like this it was hell.  
Hitomi waited as level by level the elevator slowly emptied, she lived on the top floor. Finally, about three levels from the top the elevator was fully empty, except for Hitomi. She tucked her now chin length auburn hair behind her ear, waiting for the elevator to reach the top. What seemed like hours later Hitomi heard the ding that alerted her that she'd reached her destination.  
Hitomi came flying out of the elevator, as she walked around the building to get to her apartment, suddenly her right foot came down on something thing slippery and lost it's footing causing Hitomi to fall flat on her butt. Hitomi groaned and forced herself up, ' This is not my day'.  
Finally She came to the apartment she shared with her best friend Yukari. Hitomi fumbled with the keys in her numb hands trying to find the right one. ' There it is' she thought as she found it, then as she was handing the key to her other hand her frozen hands gave out on her causing her to drop the keys, " Oh I do not need this," she whined to no one precisely. She bent down to pick them up, then she felt it. Some one was watching her, Hitomi looked around but didn't see anyone. ' I must be making it up,' she mussed. As she stood up she heard the door unlocking and it opened revealing Yukari behind it.  
" You know you could have knocked," she said as she saw Hitomi keys in hand.  
" Not today," was all Hitomi said as she pushed through into the warm apartment. She immediately headed for the shower.  
" Hey Hitomi, are you hungry?" asked Yukari.  
" Nope not really, I had a big lunch," yelled Hitomi as she slipped into the warm, and inviting shower. After a nice long, and hot shower Hitomi stretched and went straight to her bedroom and laid down. She rolled over a few times before she finally fell asleep.   
"We need to be more careful,' said a neutral female voice.  
" Especially with her unique powers,' said a male voice. Two shadowed figures stood on the roof of the opposite side of the ring. The taller male figure turned to the shorter female one, " Should I report back?" he asked.  
" No there's nothing to report," she answered, ' but do make sure the troops are ready. When we move, we're going to move fast. Understand?"  
" Perfectly," he said as he disappeared over the outside edge.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everything was dark, darker than night. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and running feet. They were everywhere, things watching, and following. Hitomi couldn't see her invisible watchers, but she could feel them. She didn't know what they wanted, but she didn't care she did the only thing she could think of run.  
Suddenly one of the watchers stepped out in front of her and offered her help. The figure was shadowed and mysterious. Hitomi turned and ran.   
Hitomi sat straight up in her bed, ' Just a dream,' she thought, ' but it was so. . . so real? Could it been. . . a vision? No, it couldn't have." After all Hitomi hadn't had a vision since she left Giea. ' No, it was just a really real dream," she told herself Hitomi laid back down, but she just couldn't get to sleep.   
Hitomi yawned as she got out of her bed, and walked over to the window when she stepped on something. Hitomi bent down and picked up the book. It was dark burgundy with a beautiful painting of a dragon on the front, it was her diary from when she had come back from Giea. Hitomi smiled a bittersweet smile, such fond memories, yet so painful.   
Hitomi walked over to her chest to put it away, but for some reason she didn't. For some reason she had an urge to read it, ' Why not?' she asked herself, ' it's not like I have anything better to do.'  
Hitomi walked out to the living room and sat down in a recliner. She put the foot rest up and the back down. Then late in to the night she began to read the words she had written almost a decade ago. 


	2. Alex & Jake

Yukari yawned as she got out of bed. As she bumbled down the hallway she passed Hitomi's room. She looked in Hitomi's wide open door and found she wasn't it there, ' Hitomi getting up this early?' it wasn't even common for Yukari to be up, ' Wonder where she went so early?' Both her and Hitomi were off today.   
Yukari got her answer as she entered the living room to find Hitomi asleep on the recliner, with a smile on her face. Yukari almost had to laugh at how cute Hitomi looked. That's when Yukari noticed the diary, ' What's this?' she thought as she picked it up and opened it up to the first page. She looked at the date in the corner, ' This is from after Hitomi diapered,' she thought excitedly. Hitomi wouldn't tell anybody what had happened during that time, not even Yukari. Yukari had always wondered what had happened and now, as if by fate, was the answer.  
She slowly began to read the lines:  
  
It's been a week since I came back. And I've finally found the time to reflect on everything that's happened. To write it all down just in case, in some future time, I forget all the amazing events I was a part of, the people I met, and most iportainly, In case I forget. . . him.  
  
Yukari jumped as she heard Hitomi yawn and begin to get up. Yukari quickly hid the diary behind her, " Good morning Hitomi," she said as she quickly went to her room, to put the diary some where and to get dressed. When she came out Hitomi was up and eating breakfast. Yukari sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast knock, across from Hitomi.  
" Morning Yukari," said Hitomi as she stuffed another bite of cereal in her mouth.  
" Morning," answered Yukari as she threw some bread into the toaster and grabbed a bowl and spoon.  
Hitomi stood up and went to her room to get ready. She came out grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.  
" Hey Hitomi," yelled Yukari, " where ya going?"  
Hitomi shrugged, " Don't know, but I'll find somewhere to go." Hitomi buttoned the coat up and walked out the door, on the way to the elevator Hitomi noticed a girl come from her neiboring apartment. They both waited at the elevator together, " So, you must be my new neibor?" asked Hitomi.  
The girl looked about eighteen, with long, dark brown, hair. She was tall and had a thin but strong build. Her eyes were a dark, iridescent, blue on the outer rims, and faded to a iridescent silver on the inner rims. She wore her hair in the strangest way, She left her long bangs, which reached a little below her chin, down in the very front, while all the other hair in front of her ears was pulled back, and the last bit in the back was let down. Other than her eyes something that caught Hitomi's attention was the streak of silver on the right lose bangs.  
The girl nodded, " Guess so," she said as she offered her hand, " I'm Alexandra Miller, but people call me Alex."  
" I'm Hitomi Kanzaki," said Hitomi as she completed the hand shake.  
The elevator doors opened and they both stepped on, " So where are you moving from?" asked Hitomi.  
" America, Los Angels to be exact."  
" Wow, that's a long way," said Hitomi.  
" Yeah, I'm here with my brother, and Grandfather."   
" You can't know the city too well, can you?" asked Hitomi.  
" Nope, I was just going to do some exploring," answered Alex.  
" I'm not busy now, how bought a tour?" asked Hitomi smiling.  
" That'd be great," answered Alex.  
Hitomi spent the rest of the day showing Alex around town. Alex was really nice and funny with a sarcastic edge, her and Hitomi became fast friends. Later on in the day Hitomi got to meet Alex's brother, who's name was Jake. He was Hitomi's age, and, as Hitomi thought, really hot.  
He had the same build as Alex except he was a little taller. His hair was the same brown as Alex's except he wore it short and spiked. His eyes were a honey color, unlike his sister's two tone ones, but he seemed just as nice.  
That night when Hitomi got home she immediately told Yukari about their new neibores especially about Jake's cuteness. The girls laughed and joked for awhile before Hitomi had to go to bed exhausted from the day's walking. 


	3. Rinarel

AN: Thanks to everybody for the reviews! I'm in the prosess of checking your stories out now. And yes, this is a Hito/Van story ^,~ see ya  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflone( Big surprise)  
  
  
  
Everthing was dark, darker than night. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and running feet. They were eveywhere, things watching, and folowing. Hitomi couldn't see her invisable watchers, but she could feel them. She didn't know what they wanted, but she didn't care she did the onlything she could think of run.  
Suddanly one of the watchers stepped out in front of her and offered her help. The figure was shadowed and mysterious. Hitomi turned and ran. Then a bright figure came forward, he also ofered help. He was so bright and nice, Hitomi accepted. He brought her with him, they ran quickly. Hitomi looked back and saw the dark figure folowing. Hitomi wanted to scream.  
Hitomi woke up suddanly to her alarm, she turned it off then rolled out of the bed . She quickly got ready for work. ' Now what to eat,' she thought as she searched the kitchen for something to eat, ' I know who needs to go to the store today,' she thought not looking forward to the after work trip. ' Guess I'll get something on the way,' she thought as she put on her coat and went out side.  
Hitomi sat down in the nearest Krispy Kremes with a newspaper, a few doughnuts, and a styrofaom cup full of coffee. ' What's in the news today,' thought Hitomi sarcasticly, reascently the biggest story was that some Sports star was getting a divorse, not exactly the most pressing story in the world.   
Hitomi scaned the headlines, '. . . Ricky's Divorse, New issues, not agein. . . .World science fair to be in Japan, big deal. . . . Downtown under attack, what's this?' Hitomi began reading the article, the jist was that two blocks downtown had been leveled durring the night by unknown asailents. Some people in the area had heard enormus crashes and clanging, " like meatal on metal," but it seemed they had all been too afraid to look out their widow to see what was going on, ' idiots,' thought Hitomi. The Cops found there were no bomds involved, the buildings colapsed, " as if something had knoked them over," said one of the Cops.   
" Just what we need, some giants knocking buildings over," said Hitomi to no one in peticular. She continued to scan the head lines, '. . . Dog recovered after month, Good for them . . . Lights over Japan, lights?'  
This story was discusing the mulitiude of beams of light that were apearing all over the area. At first there were no credible witnesses, but now even the Police were seeing them.  
" Probly just a bunch of people with way too much coffee," Hitomi muttered under her breath.  
" Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" asked a male voice. Hitomi looked up to see a incredibly hot blond. Hitomi just nodded blushing. The man sat down, then noticed Hitomi staring at him and flashed her a dashing smile.  
Hitomi blushed an even darker shade of red. Then broke out of her trance, " My name's Hitomi Kanzi," she said ofering her hand.  
" Rinarel Ont," he said finishing the shake, " So are you a native of this area?" asked Rinarel tring to make conversation.  
Hitomi nodded, " Yeah, lived here all my life.You?"  
Rinarel shruged, " I've lived here a few years," he said taking a sip of his coffee. " So are you here before work or what?"   
" Just getting breakfast," answered Hitomi, then suddanly she glaced at her watch, " Oh my god, I'm sorry I've got to go before I'm late for work," said Hitomi as she quickly gathered up the remainder of her coffee and the newspaper.  
Rinarel looked like he was about to crack up laughing. Hitomi went past him tword the door. " So you want to meet somewhere for dinner?" he called over his shoulder.  
" Sure," said Hitomi forgeting her work for a second.  
" How bought Siver Tree at eight o'clock?" he asked flashing his charming smile her way.  
" See you there," said Hitomi as she sudanly remembered her work, " bye," she said as she turned off and took off running.  
Hitomi just bearly got to work on time. She worked with cumputers for a living. After a long day at at work Hitomi hurried home and got ready for her date. Silver Tree was a formal and expensive resteraunt.   
Hitomi sliped one of her favorite dresses, it was light pink on the top with a airy white skirt, and a seraded white collar that stuck out. There was something so familir about the dress, but Hitomi couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
Rinarel met Hitomi outside the resteraunt, they got a seat, ordered their food, and talked. Hitomi relised that she and Rinarel seemed to have a lot in common. Rinarel walked Hitomi home and up to her apartment then left.  
Everthing was dark, darker than night. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and running feet. They were eveywhere, things watching, and folowing. Hitomi couldn't see her invisable watchers, but she could feel them. She didn't know what they wanted, but she didn't care she did the onlything she could think of run.  
Suddanly one of the watchers stepped out in front of her and offered her help. The figure was shadowed and mysterious. Hitomi turned and ran. Then a bright figure came forward, he also ofered help. He was so bright and nice, Hitomi accepted. He brought her with him, they ran quickly. Hitomi looked back and saw the dark figure folowing. Hitomi wanted to scream.  
Sudanly the dark figure was gone. Hitomi looked ahead, something was wrong.  
The Bright figure turned another corner, right into a thicket of the watchers! The bright figure sudanly took on an evil light as he and the other figures fought over Hitomi. She screamed as loud as she could hoping someone could hear, but no one answered.  
Then Hitomi felt a strong arm firmly grasped her arm and began to drag her. Hitomi clawed at the arm, drawing blood, but the arm didn't falter. The arm pulled Hitomi from the others. It was the dark figure that had been chasing her! But now there was something comferting about it. The figure looked Hitomi in the face, Hitomi looked up. 


	4. Visions

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. It may be a while before I get the next chapter up, but I promise the next two are goingto be a major turning point! ^,~  
  
Disclaimer: OK this is hard, but. . . . . I. . don't own Escaflone!*sob*  
  
It was near quitting time the next day at work. That morning Hitomi had met Rinarel at the donut store, but he seemed uneasy for some reason. She couldn't blame him she herself felt a growing unrest within herself. She couldn't focus on her work, or on any thing in piticular. Her mind was a jumble of this and that, not allowing her to organize a single thought.  
Hitomi sat in front of the computer, her fingers typing this and that rotely, with no real thinking behind it. Hitomi chose to do all of her more mundane and boring tasks today, nothing that would take any of her attention to complete.   
Hitomi yawned, thank god it was almost quitting time she didn't want to be there any longer than she needed. Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Outside the window something was falling.   
' It's to late in the winter for snow,' thought Hitomi.  
But there was something falling outside, something soft and white.   
" A feather," breathed Hitomi as she turned to look it straight on. It was true there was a single white feather falling by her window.   
Hitomi watched it slowly fall. Suddenly Hitomi's train of thought was broke by the bell to signal that work was over. For a spit second she looked up to the clock, then remembering the feather she turned back to the window to see nothing there.  
Hitomi shook the shock off telling herself she had just imagined it. She quickly gathered up everything she needed and hurried home.   
Today was her late day so it was dark by the time Hitomi had reached her apartment building. Hitomi's uneasiness increased as she exited the elevator. She could feel eyes on her, but from where? She couldn't be sure.  
Then suddenly from her side hallway Alex stepped out, causing Hitomi to jump.   
" Sorry, did I scare you Hitomi?" she asked, Hitomi didn't answer, " are you all right?" asked Alex worried.  
' Why don't I smile and answer her like I always do?' Something about Alex worried Hitomi. Something just wasn't right, Something about her was false, but what?  
" Hitomi?" asked Alex more worried. Hitomi pushed past her and went straight to her door.  
There was something hung on Hitomi's door handle, something that looked almost like a necklace. Her necklace! Hitomi examined it just to be sure. Yes, she could feel it's power. But how had it gotten here? A Panic built in Hitomi.  
" Hitomi?" asked Alex again. She sounded like she was coming Hitomi's way!   
Hitomi fumbled with her keys, she didn't want to meet Alex face to face again. She just didn't. Hitomi threw herself throughout the door and locked it behind her. Then she leaned backwards on it sliding down to sit on the ground.  
" Hitomi!" Alex yelled from the other side of the door, as she banged on it. Suddenly Alex's voice changed from the voice of the sweet little girl Hitomi had met two days ago to an extreme opposite, " Hitomi, answer me right now! Hitomi?!"   
The change scared Hitomi, That voice wasn't Alex, Alex was a sweet American girl, This was a completely different person talking. Alex had been a visade for the person below, no more than a mask to deceive the foolish. The person behind the mask scared Hitomi to death.  
Hitmoi sat there silently as Alex continued to bang on the door and yell. Finally after a few minutes Alex must have given up for Hitomi suddenly found herself surrounded by silence. She didn't even hear Alex leave, maybe she hadn't.  
'Had Alex really meant anything but seeing if her friend was all right?' Hitomi asked herself, ' was it just paranoia that had made her run from Alex?'  
The apartment was dark, and silent. Yukari had a date tonight. The only light came from the window. Hitomi stood up silently and walked to the window. The city lights were relaxing and began to soothe Hitomi's panic.   
She pulled out her pendent. The pendant her grandmother had left her, the pendent she had given to him. It glowed warmly as she inspected it.   
" Why?" she asked it as if it could answer, " Why now? Why is everything happening now?" The pendant continued to glow, " It's been nine years, if he really loved me he would have come a long time ago." There was no answer. Had she really expected one? The scary thing was she had. But the pendant's gentle radiance was all Hitomi found, the pendant choose to keep it's secrets. " Unless. . . ." Hitomi looked out into the starry sky, " unless it's not really him," she whispered.  
Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Hitomi felt her panic raise, ' not again,' she practically begged.   
She edged her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Rinarel, and he looked worried. Hitomi immediately unlocked the door.  
" Hitomi, I'm glad I got here in time," he said smiling.   
" In time?" asked Hitomi.  
Rinarel's features grew serious, " look Hitomi there are people who want to use your. . . powers."  
Hitomi backed up a step, H-H-How would you know?!" she practically yelled.  
" I'm here to help you Hitomi," he said softly, sweetly, " Hitomi come with me before it's too late, we have to get out of here now."  
He sounded so sweet, and caring. . . Hitomi took his hand. He grasped her hand tightly, then turned and ran to the elevator with Hitomi behind him. He pressed the button and waited a second then seemed to decide they didn't have the time. He turned away and brought Hitomi down the outside stairs, the ones that didn't got through the lobby. When they got to the ground floor they took off across the parking lot. Rinarel whipped out his keys and pressed the automatic locks. He got in his car Hitomi climbed in the other side, and shut the door imeadeatly. Rinarel put the car in reverse, and backed out of the parking space.  
As they drove away Hitomi looked up at her apartment building. On the top level, her level, she watched as two figures ran to the fence at the edge of the level, then stood there helpless. As Hitomi looked at the shadowed figures she couldn't see their faces, but she didn't need to. Then She looked away, she would be safe for now at least. 


	5. The Storm

AN: Ok here's the next chap. This is the first chap with some action!^_^ Thanks agein for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
Later that night Hitomi and Rinarel pulled into a parking space outside one of the city's larger parks. " Come on Hitomi, I want you to meet some people," He said as he got out.  
As Hitomi did so, the feeling of unrest came back. Why? She had no idea, but there it was edging at her mind.  
There were lights that lined a path through the park. Rinarel held Hitomi's hand firmly as they walked quickly and silently. A feeling of haste was apon them. There was no one walking the path and the night held no sounds. ' The quiet before the storm,' was the first thing to come to Hitomi's mind, ' only if I can't find shelter,' she added on.   
It looked like she just might find shelter before the storm desended, there was nothing to say otherwise. No sign of someone folowing, or anything like that. That was the thing though. The escape had been too perfact. Since when had she herself not been in the eye of the storm? But this time she had warning. Inside though Hitomi felt the clouds closing in with every step.  
Then sudanly they came to a clearing, The moon and stars shined brightly through the blue-black veil that was the sky. The area was filled with soldirs and two visible gymelfs.   
The gymelfs! She knew that design! They didn't belong to Fanelia, or Asturia,. . . or Feid! But she knew them! They hanted her nightmares. . . the gymelfs belonged to Zaibach!  
Hitomi pulled on Rinarel arm, he was pulling her tword them! But Rinarel's grip had tightened while they were moving. Now she couldn't get away!   
Hitomi pulled against Rinarel then resorted to using the other hand. She felt her pendent glow against her chest. It's luminescence grew brighter and warmer untill it suddandanly rose from beneath her clothes and floated between Hitomi and Rinarel. They both stared at it as if in a trance. Then without warning it's soft glow burst it to a blinding light. Causing Rinarel to let Hitomi go to bring his hands in front of his eyes. Hitomi fell backwards stuned for a second before she regained her wits.  
She took off runing back down the path. The pendant had caught the other soldiers' atention and she heard them not far behind. Along with loud curses that sounded like they came from Rinarel. Hitomi ran as fast as she could, she glanced over her shoulder to see where her presuers were. Then she hit something hard, and felt strong arms catch her before she fell. She looked forward to see a man in some kind of amor before her.  
" Hey calm down," he said as he saw Hitomi's fear, " I'm here to help you."  
Hitomi had heard enough of that for tonight, she planted her foot firmly in the man's shin. He was caught off guard and imeadity realsed Hitomi. She turned off the into the trees and bushes.   
Then without warning a enormous explosin left Hitomi spraled without any knowlede of wich way was wich. She looked up to see an airship appear like heat waves. ' Dragon cloaks!' thought Hitomi. The airship had flames leaping from various areas. The flames seemed to lick the stars themselves. Hitomi sat there sprawed, staring in aw as the tremendous ship burned. It slowly decended tword her. Other sounds of fighting were everywhere.  
" So, so, so, the little prophit Hitomi is more ingenious then I thought," Hitomi's head whiped to see Rinarel walking to her sword in hand. Hitomi backed up scared as her eyes met his. He was crazy, the eyes remined her of a mild Dilandau. He talked arrogantly as he came to her, " Or maybe she's just plain luckly," he said running his hand along his sword, " Well, it would seem your luck has run out. Or do you have another tick up your sleeve? Or even better a miracle?"   
" Just one," said a voise behind Rinarel. He turned around shocked with his sword at ready waiting for a head on attack. It never came, instead as Rinarel turned around a figure shot an arrow in to his heart killing him instantly. He fell over on Hitomi dead.  
Hitomi screamed, but quickly cupped her hands over her mouth. She shoved the lifeless body of Rinarel off her.  
Then she saw who had shot him. The figure wore the shadows like a glove. The only facial feature discernible were the eyes, but only because the light of the fire on the airship was reflecting in them. The figure was much less broad and shorter than Rinarel had been. A sword was unmistakeable lying on the figure's hip as well as what looked like a crossbow attached to the figure's arm.   
Hitomi narrowed her eyes trying to peirse the shadows, but another explotion quickly brought her back to reality. Hitomi looked up to find the burning sckeleton of the airship heading staight twords her.  
Suddanly Hitomi was pulled from the ground and run into the trees trying to escape the inferno that had once been a ship. Hitomi's mind was numb as she watched what was left of the ship crash into the ground. Then Hitomi passed out as the figure draged her through the park. 


	6. Gone into the night

AN: Who was that mysterious figure? you'll find out in this chapter!^_^ Don't forget to R/R so I'll keep this going. Syonara!^,~  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Escaflone, only in my own little world. And welcome to it!   
  
Hitomi woke up in a pitch black room. She was lying on a bed of some kind. The only light came through the window, which lacked glass. Below her Hitomi took notice of a large fragment of the glass at her feet. At first it seemed she was alone, but as she scanned the room again she noticed the outlines of two figures. One Hitomi identified as the one from the park.   
" You're awake," said the one from the park. Hitomi knew it was a she from the voice.  
" Obviously," answered Hitomi she wasn't in the mood for this, " What do you want and where am I?," her tone was far from polite.  
" If you'd calm down we'd tell you. . . ." started the other male figure.  
" No, I don't want to calm down!" yelled Hitomi.   
" Look! If you don't shut up right now. . . ," the female threatened as she came over in front of Hitomi.  
" What?! If I don't shut up, which I'm not, what?!" Hitomi grabbed the shard of glass and swung at the woman's face.   
Caught off guard the woman pulled back to avoid the swing, but the tip cut across her left cheek. Hitomi swung again, but this time the woman was expecting it and easily dodged. At the same time her arm came up lightning fast and gripped Hitomi's firmly. Then took the weapon from her hand like an adult would take something away from a child.   
" Now if you would just listen to me for a second. . . ." she started, but Hitomi was now fuming.  
" Right now I don't care," was all Hitomi said.  
" If you're going to act like this we'll have to tie you down," she stated flatly.  
"If you don't you're not going to get a moment of peace!" yelled Hitomi  
" Somehow I believe her," said the male sarcastically. Hitomi had forgotten about him.  
Hitomi fought as hard as she could as the two tied her up and then to the bed, but in the end there was no use.  
" You might as well get some sleep, we'll be somewhere else tomorrow," said the male as he and the other left Hitomi to her thoughts.  
For what felt like hours Hitomi sat there looking out the window. Fighting sleep, but eventually it came over her and she closed her eyes silently.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yukari sat in her kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. She had come home from her date to find the door to the apartment open and Hitomi missing. She had sat up all night waiting for her, but so far there was no sign of her. The police had combed the place for any evidence, but fond nothing. Jake Miller had come over a little later and made the coffee and talked with her trying to calm her nerves.   
' He really is very sweet," thought Yukari.   
At that moment a knock on the door caused Yukari to jump. She ran to the door praying that it was Hitomi, but instead she found Alex there.   
" Oh, uh. . . Konichi wa," said Yukari lamely, " you must be Alex."  
Alex nodded, " and you must be Yukari," she answered. Now it was Yukari's turn to nod. " I heard about Hitomi, I came over to see if you were all right."  
" Yeah I'm fine," said Yukari as she gestured for Alex to come in.   
" And that's why it's nearly noon and you're still in your clothes from last night, and haven't had anything, but coffee since yesterday," said Alex sarcastically.  
Yukari laughed a little, " Am I really that obvious?" Alex gave her a look that said, ' Have you looked in the mirror?'  
" I tell you what, you get washed up and I'll cook you some lunch," offered Alex.  
" Thanks," said Yukari appreciatively as she headed toward the shower. A while later She came out in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with her hair wrapped in a towl , " Mmmmm, smells delicious," commented Yukari as she entered the kitchen.  
" Go ahead and sit down," Alex said as she ushered Yukari to the dining room. Then walked back into the kitchen to fill a plate for Yukari.  
Alex set a plate with beef tips, noodles and brown gravy, in front of Yukari. Yukari dug in immediately. Yukari sat up as she slurped up a noodle she asked, " What's this recipe?"  
" Smothered steak," said Alex simply, as she turned to leave, " The rest is on the stove," she called over her shoulder.  
" Aren't you going to have some?" asked Yukari.  
" No, I got things to do," she answered from the doorway.  
" K, one more question?" asked Yukari as she stuffed another fork full in her mouth.  
" Yeah?"  
" How did you get the cut on your cheek?"  
  
And what are you going to do right now? That's right respond! 


	7. The Diary

AN: These next few chapters are going to be pretty boring.( I should know because I've already written at least 5 chapters ahead^_^) but it'll be followed up by more action.^,~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Escaflone, we can't all have what we want : (  
  
Hitomi woke with a start, it was the first night in a week that she'd slept well. She was in a different room than the night before. ' How'd they move me without waking me up?' she wondered. For some reason Hitomi was totally relaxed, the most relaxed she'd felt in a while.  
She stood up and found some of her own clothes in a suitcase waiting for her, ' How nice of them,' she thought sarcastically. She took out some clean clothes and went into her privet bathroom. She took a hot shower and got dressed. She came out to find food set out for her. It couldn't have out long for it was still hot.   
She sat down to eat it. The food was great, 'It must be around lunch time,' thought Hitomi. She took some time while she was eating to go over everything that had happened over the last few days. More than any thing what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She turned it all over in her mind and looked at it from all angles, but it still didn't make much sense.  
She finished her food and set it off to the side. Then looked the room over again. it reminded her of a guest room, with a bed, a sofa, a TV, a small table, and a chair.  
Hitomi laid down on the sofa and turned on the TV to see what was on, but she found nothing worth while so she relaxed and continued to try to figure the drastic turn in events out. Maybe If she could figure it out she could find some way to remove herself from it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yukari finished the meal Alex had made for her, and cleaned the dishes. Now she couldn't find anything else to get her mind off Hitomi. Then she remembered the diary, She ran into her room and pulled it out of one of her many clothes drawers. As she walked back to the living room she passed by Hitomi's open door, ' Hum? That's strange I thought I'd closed it after the police left?' mussed Yukari, ' I must be losing my mind,' she thought as she closed the door.  
When Yukari got into the living room she stretched out on the couch and began to read:  
It's not quite clear how it all started, I guess it began that day that I learned that Amono was moving. . . .  
Yukari read Hitomi's account of her vision of a person she called Van, of her confession to Amono. Suddenly Yukari perked up:  
Then the weirdest, and probably the most importain occurrence in my life happened. The stangest thing though is that Amono and Yukari have no recollections of it. Maybe it's best that way?  
Then Yukari read of the dragon slaying, ' Has Hitomi lost it? If something like that happened I think I'd remember,' thought Yukari, ' What did happen that night?' She could remember up until Hitomi started her run, but she couldn't remember what had happened afterward. Right when Hitomi said the dragon had appeared, ' How strange. There's got to be a logical occurrence after that. There had to be something?'   
Yukari picked up the phone and dialed a long distance call to an old friend. Yukari waited as she heard the phone on the other end ring, ' Please be home,' begged Yukari   
" Mushi-Mushi," answered a male voice on the other end.  
" Mushi-Mushi Amono," Yukari replied, " It's Yukari."  
" Yukari it's great to hear from you, we haven't had a chance to talk for a while!"  
" Well, I don't have much time now. I was just wondering about something," said Yukari trying to figure out how she was going to ask the question, " Remember when we were in High School?."  
"Yeah?"  
" Well, the night before Hitomi disappeared do you remember what she asked you?"   
Amomo thought for a second, "Hai, she asked if she did the hundred meter in under thirteen seconds, would I give her her first kiss."  
" Do you remember what the time for her run was?" asked Yukari holding her breath.  
Silence for a second, "Nai, I don't, isn't that strange? I have no idea what the time was or weather I kissed her or not."  
" I'm not sure she finished the run," whispered Yukari under her breath.  
" Nani?" asked Amono.  
" Nothing, thanks for everything," said Yukari.  
" Sorry I couldn't be more help."  
" That's okay, Syonara."  
" Syonara." Yukari hung up the phone. 


	8. Memories of a Friend

AN: Okay sorry about how short the last chapter was ^_^ I couldn't write anymore , and also sorry about not updating in a while I've been going to a lot of fencing tournaments recently and haven't had the time. This chapter was originally two short ones that I put together. They are both slow, but I promise more action is on the way ^,~  
  
Disclaimer: No I am not one of those lucky people who own the rights to Escaflone.   
  
Yukari read the lines about the dragon slaying again and again, but it didn't help. She still didn't remember anything Sighing she closed the diary to set it on the table when some papers fell out . Curiously Yukari reached down to pick them up. They were drawings, Yukari had no idea Hitomi could draw that well she thought as she looked at the fist two pictures.   
One was of a tall elegantly armored man with long yellow hair, the title was: Allen Crusade Schzar. The next was of a cute little girl looking about ten, except she was half cat, She smiled michiviously. She was labeled: Merle.   
Yukari flipped through the other pictures various things and people. Some of the titles were: The Crusade, Escaflone, Millerina, Gaddess, ect. . . Till Yukari came to one that seemed to stand out, it showed a proud boy, with wild black hair, and garnet eyes. She couldn't understand why the boy was so familiar till she read the name: Van Slazer Fenel  
Then it came back in a wave like a river that's been dammed far too long. All the memories from the night when Hitomi disappeared. The memories of the arrogant prince, and the vicious dragon, and of the bright light that took Hitomi away. Yukari relived the night in her mind she felt the shock of the dragon appearing, the pain of her hurt ankle, and the worry when Hitomi left.   
Then she woke in her living room. She had collapsed to the floor during the flood of memories. As she woke the bright light form the beam seemed to linger in front of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes forcing them to adjust to the light of the apartment. When they did she picked herself off the floor, bracing her still unsteady form against the end table. Her mind and body were still weak from the force of the flood, but they soon recovered.  
Then Yukari remembered something she had read recently. She ran to the recycleable's bin and started going through the pile of news papers in side. Till she found the one she wanted. She pulled it out from beneath the huge stack, " Murphy's law," she grumbled under her breath.  
The front of the paper showed a picture of a bright beam of light against the night sky of Japan. The caption read: Lights Over Japan. It was unmistakable, that was the same kind of light Yukari remembered taking Hitomi away.   
Yukari felt the color drain from her face, ' Could it have happened again?' she wondered, ' and if so, will she come back this time?'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi still couldn't make heads or tails about anything, when she heard the door opening. Hitomi sat up on the couch and turned to see who came in. Hitomi felt she should have been far more suppressed than she was to see Alex walk in the room, but somehow it fit. How Hitomi couldn't quite figure out, but to her it did.   
Alex silently walked over to the table and took Hitomi's dishes. When Hitomi stopped her by asking, " So I take it Alex isn't your real name?"  
" No it's not, but it was easier to use it," she answered in a nonchalant voice.  
" Well, what is it?" Hitomi may have been asking a question, but her voice was flat with no curiosity at all.  
" If you must know Ry( AN: pronounced like the bread) Alea," she said as she made her way to the door. She revealed nothing about how she felt in either her face or her voice.  
Ry Alea, as Hitomi now knew her, walked out the door closing and locking it behind her.  
Hitomi laid back down on the couch frustrated, she had learned nothing but the name of her captor in that conversation. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself, ' Yukari must have noticed I missing, I don't usually stay out all night,' she rolled on her side, ' This is so frustrating, I've got two groups of enemies, but not a single ally. Fate doesn't seem to like me right now,'   
Hitomi pulled her pendent from around her neck, she looked at the pink stone, " Come on you've helped me before, please, please help me now," she begged as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the stone, but when she opened her eyes the only thing that happened was it glowed. Nothing more.  
" Why you stupid stone!" she yelled at it and through it across the room. Immediately she felt guilty, as if she had hurt a person, and ran over to pick it up. " At least tell me which way to go," she begged and tried again. The pendant began to circle on the chain, Hitomi opened her eyes and watched it to see what it told her, but it just spun. It didn't tell her anything!   
Hitomi stopped the pendant, and examined it. It brought back so many memories, both good and bad, of the living and dead. She remembered the last time she had seen it. The day she gave it to Van. ' How could anyone else have gotten it? Unless. . . . . . .," Hitomi shuddered at the thought, ' No no one could kill him,' she told herself, ' Then did he give it away? Maybe he decided he didn't love me anymore? Maybe he never did?' she felt hot tears running down her cheeks.   
Hitomi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ry leaning on the doorjamb behind her. Ry shook her head sadly and left the room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
Hitomi woke up to the sounds of a loud argument. apparently she had cried herself to sleep. Hitomi walked over and put her ear to the door. Even though the people who were arguing were screaming Hitmoi could only catch snippets of the argument. Hitomi could tell it was Ry and her " brother" "Jake", but all Hitomi could catch were things about duty, and to stop something.   
From the sound of it " Jake" was talking about upholding their duty, while Ry was telling him to forget duty, but what duty specifically Hitomi couldn't be sure.   
Then there was silence, Hitomi pressed her hearing to catch anything, but there wasn't a sound. Suddenly the door opened pushing Hitomi backwards. She looked up hot faced to see Ry with a plate of food. Ry looked thoroughly annoyed at something, as well as somewhat sad.   
Hitomi stumbled for words, " I. . . .uh, woke up and heard voices," she said hopefully. Ry's face changed, and she laughed at Hitomi's embarrassment. ' So she is human,' thought Hitomi.  
Ry walked over with Hitomi to the table, and set down a plate pile with delicious-looking food.  
Hitomi decided to try and make conversation, " So. . .uh. . . how's the weather?"  
Ry looked sidelong at Hitomi then answered, " It's been fine I guess, too cold, but this is a colder area than I'm use to."  
" Where did you grow up?" asked Hitomi happy she'd gotten Ry talking.  
A shadow passed over Ry's face, the annoyance and sadness returned, "Yinth," was all she answered as she turned and quickly left the room.  
" What did I do now?" Hitomi asked herself as she silently sat down to eat.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yukari was amazed with all the troubles Hitomi had gone through while on Giea. Yukari had been sure that something big had happened during Hitomi's disappearance, but she would have never gotten close to how big.   
It was still hard to believe that a place like Giea could exist, but Yukari herself had seen the dragon and the boy. It was just incredible.   
She had read the diary front to back twice and had used the drawings as a visual aid. The amount of people Hitomi had met, the number of places she'd been and the number of things she'd seen. was mind blowing. Yukari could only catch some of the main people. She almost wished she'd been there with Hitomi.  
Yukari knew Van though, Hitomi had written so much about him. The saddest thing was that on many of the pages describing him there were dry tear stains. Hitomi had loved Van that much was clear to Yukari. Now she almost wished Hitomi had gone back to him.  
Yukari felt a twinge of jealousy, it was unfair that someone could fall in love like that. It wasn't that Yukari wasn't happy for Hitomi, it was more that she was sad for herself. Hitomi had found her prince charming(literally) but Yukari was left alone.  
Both Yukari's parents had died in a car crash two years ago, and Amono was happily living on the other side of the country with his wife. If Hitomi left then Yukari would really be alone. Hitomi was all she had left.  
It wasn't that Yukari didn't have other friends, its just that they were work friends not really close friends. Hitomi's mother had acted like Yukari's as well since her and Hitomi had been friends. It just wasn't the same though.  
Yukari was depressing herself now, she needed a pick me up, ' I'll go see Jake,' she thought.   
When she got to his apartment she knocked lightly, at first there wasn't a sound then the door opened to reveal Jake, " Yukari," he said happily.  
" Hey Jake, I just came to see if you wanted to go get dinner or something?" she asked.  
" Sorry, my sis already cooked something for dinner," he answered sadly.  
" Oh ok," Yukari turned to leave.  
" But my sis cooked enough for a whole city, and she and my Grandpa aren't going to be here tonight. So if you wanted to eat here that'd be all right," said Jake smiling.  
Yukari turned back, " I'd love to."  
Jake led Yukari to the dining room, " Milady," he joked puling out a chair for her. Yukari laughed as she sat down. Jake then hurried into the kitchen and returned with plates, silverware, and napkins. He quickly set the table, then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the food his sister had left for him. After he put it out and served Yukari and himself, the two talked long into the night. 


	9. An Attack

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had both writer's block and a busy schedule. I leaving for a month long trip soon so this will be my last update for a while. Sorry about the length. Oh and about the recent rewiews, I have my reasons.   
  
  
The next day night Hitomi sat on the couch in her room watching TV. Her disappearance, and the incident in the park were now Japan's top news. ' Man, Mom and Yukari are probably worried sick,' she thought sadly. She didn't like causing people to worry about her. 'Well, it's not like I choose to come or stay here.'  
Hitomi turned off the TV and decided to get ready for bed, when she heard a faint sound. She couldn't identify it, but she didn't like it. Then without warning a huge sound rocked her room and sent cracks up the far wall from the door. Like a wrecking ball had hit the wall!  
The door flew open and a panicked Ry ran in, took one look at the wall, and grabbed Hitomi. They ran for the door, but a second hit threw them off their feet. They turned back to see one of Zaibach's Gymelfs.   
" Run," yelled Ry. Hitomi nodded and ran for the door, Ry on the other hand through some thing at the Gymelf to distract it's attention.  
Hitomi ran out the door and into Jake, " Where's Ry?" he asked. Hitomi pointed to the room he nodded and took Hitomi to the front door, handing her her coat he through a trench coat on.   
Hitomi looked back to see Ry come running out of the room and attempt to close the door behind her, but an explosion of flames sent the entire wall and Ry into the far one. Hitomi watched in horror as Ry was caught imbetween the two walls. Jake pulled Hitomi around and out the front door.  
Out side they found themselves leaving the second story of a wharehouse. They ran along the first story roof till right in front of them a Gymelf erupted from the fist floor!  
Jake turned and ran the other way, straight for the edge! Before they hit the edge Jake lifted Hitomi up and jumped, landing on the pavement.  
Jake led Hitomi through twisting ally ways, but no matter where they came out there were Zaibach troops! Jake was trying every trick he knew, but they were far outnumbered.  
He and Hitomi tuned down another street to find A Gymelf right in front of them! The Gymelf pulled it's sword back to make the final strike when a shadow valted from a nearby roof and plunged its sword into gymelf's chest, killing the pilot.  
Shadow landed right next to them, " That'll teach them to mess with us," Ry said proudly.  
" Somehow I don't think so," said Jake as he looked back to see several Gymelfs folowing them.  
The Three took off the only clear way, but soon found themselves at a dead end. They turned around to see the gymelfs gathered behind them.  
" A few words come to mind," said Ry as she drew her sword. Jake folowed suit. They were ready to make their last stand there.  
Then suddanly two of the back Gymelfs were cut in half, the others turned to see what had hapened, but it was too late. The Silver Gymelf lept from the shadows and cut the last two down.   
" Van!" yelled Hitomi happily. He had finally come to her rescue!  
Escaflone walked porpusfuly tword the group followed by other Fanialian Gymelfs. Hitomi looked over expecting to see Ry and Jake surrender, but they still had their swords drawn? ' Are they really going to fight Van?' Hitomi asked herself. She felt a wave of sadness, she was starting to like Ry, she did't want to see her killed.  
Ecaflone came closer yet Ry, and Jake didn't falter. . . . . 


	10. The Reunion

Hitomi Watched as Escaflone went down on one knee and the chest opened, out stepped King Van Slazer Fennel of Fanaila. His hair was now long, but was held back in a small, tight ponytail. He smiled warmly at Hitomi and jumped down to the ground. Hitomi ran to him. They met in an embrace, Hitomi felt tears of Happiness run down her face. For a while they just stood there blocking out the rest of the world. Happy just to be together. Then Van looked up to Ry and Jake, " Ry Alea, Criet Alea, well done."  
Hitomi turned to see that Ry and Jake/Criet had put their swords away, " Sorry your highness, I had to be sure it was you." Ry stretched her arms above her head, " Finally we can go back to Geia and relax.  
" Ry, you know we have more work to do here," said Van.  
" Wishful thinking, right guys?" she yelled to the other Gymelfs.  
Several yells of agreement came from the people inside.  
" Wait a sec," asked Hitomi, " They work with you?" she asked Van.  
Van nodded, " Ry is the head of all of Fanaila's military activities," he answered not quite folowing.  
" Then why exactly did you kidnap me?"  
" In case you don't remember you wouldn't let us get a word out to tell you who we worked for," answered Ry.  
"Oh yeah," Hitomi went hot faced.  
" Yeah, but knowing these two that doesn't surprise me," said Van rolling his eyes, " Military geniuses, but not one of them is a people person."  
" Diplomats, and Military Geniuses?" said Criet amused.  
" Geia would be ours for the taking," continued Ry with a laugh.  
" I rest my case," Van said. Hitomi just smiled. " Come with me Hitomi," he said guiding her. Then he looked over his shoulder, " Ry take care of Escaflone and the rest of Zaibach's soldiers," he yelled.  
" Yes your highness," she answered, " Ah, back to my element." Then she turned around and began to bark out orders.  
Criet shrugged, " Like a fish to water," he turned to join Ry.  
Van led Hitomi to an area where a limo was parked, then over to it. Van politely opened the door for Hitomi.   
Suddanly Hitomi was nearly knocked over by someone. " Hitomi," she herd the person yell. All Hitomi could see was the girl's pink hair.  
Then it clicked, " Merle!," yelled Hitomi elated to see the cat-girl. Merle was about twenty now, and looked like an adult, but she still had a michevious air.  
" Merle at least let Hitomi into the car," Van said smiling. Merle let Hitomi go, Van got into the car behind her.   
" So, how is Faniala?" asked Hitomi.  
" You wouldn't believe it," said Merle (Van was too busy just looking at Hitomi to answer) " It's grown so much, we're not just a tiny little kingdom any more!"   
Hitomi smiled, Merle was still so Merle-like, " I can't wait to see." she said, then remembered the attacks by Zaibach, " What about Zaibach? what are they after now?" asked Hitomi sadly.  
Van snapped out of his trance at the mention of Zaibach, " Some things are best spoken about, by the light of day," he said for a moment detracted form Hitomi and Merle. Merle just nodded, and Hitomi accepted.  
" Then at least tell me how you were so . . ." Hitomi paused taking a look at the limo, " situated?"  
" We started with one or two people, mostly Ry, Criet, or one of their recommendations, they would gather information or begin to set things up," Van paused, " Then a little less than a year ago Ry and Criet, moved here for most of the time. They proceeded to track you down."   
" I see," said Hitomi.  
The rest of the ride was spent talking about little things, and memories, and their lives since Hitomi had left.  
Then they pulled up to a hotel, " You can stay with us tonight," said Van smiling from the previous conversation. He got out and held the door, Merle put a jacket with a hood on for obvious reasons. She got out next, then Hitomi.   
As Hitomi got out Van watched her, just glad to be back with her. Merle had grown up a lot since Hitomi left, but as soon as she saw Hitomi she became the kitten she had once been. It reminded him of their travels nine years ago. Unfortunately even the enemy was the same, but this time they were far more dangerous. He frowned, why did all their meetings have to be because of danger? Had they not already worked hard enough to deserve a happy meeting without trouble? Or were they destined to only fight side by side and nothing more?   
*~*~*~*~*~*   
Hitomi laid in the hotel room she shared with Merle. It was late and the lights were out. While Merle had almost immediately fallen asleep, Hitomi was still digesting what she had learned tonight.  
For one Ry and Criet weren't enemies. This explained a lot, for instance why Hitomi had felt safe after her kidnapping, why she hadn't panicked. This also explained why her pendant hadn't taken her away, she was the safest place she could be. For she had learned that Van and Merle had only just arrived on earth when the attack had begun.   
Van. . . . . he was older and . . . well, better looking than she remembered. He had changed in other ways, he was now a king, his movements and expressions no longer seemed so. . .. rash. He seemed like he now weighed the pros and cons of his actions. Overall he had grown from a spoiled, brash, prince bent on revenge, to a wise, and thoughtful King. Hitomi smiled to herself at the thought.   
While she could read Van like a book Ry intrigued her. Hitomi had seen her be friendly, cold, and sarcastic. Which of these was Ry's real personality, Hitomi could sense that there was far more to the young warrior than what met the eye. Maybe that's why Hitomi liked her, she was a puzzle for Hitomi to figure out.  
It was nice to see Van and Merle again, but Hitomi knew that their coming hailed more trouble. All Hitomi knew was that somehow Zaibach had returned, and was after her. What for? She didn't know, but she didn't like the thought of Zaibach powerful again at all.   
But even if she, Van, and the rest of Fanalia's forces won against Zaibach there was still the painful decision she would have to make. Whether or not to go back to Giea with Van. At fifteen she was too young to leave her family, her friends and her world, but now was different, or maybe she was still too young? She didn't know if she could leave her world behind, but could she really stand to lose Van again? " Home is where the heart is," is an old quote, but what if your heart rested in more than one place? Hitomi tossed and turned in bed contemplating until sleep finally took her over.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Several gun shots echoed through the gun range. Each one struck the bulls eye perfectly, making little holes in the paper, but the shooter didn't seem to notice as she fired a few more shots.   
When Ry had first come to the Mystic Moon she had seen the weapon called a gun. She was convinced immediately that if she and her men were to work here they'd have to learn how to use the weapon, and that she'd have to master it. Just as she'd mastered every other weapon put to her from the enormous Gymelf she piloted to the smallest dagger.   
Just because she had learned to use the weapon, and use it well, didn't mean she liked it. It, it killed too easily, it sounded funny to be coming from her, Ry Anivian Alea, Head of Fanalia's Military. The girl who had learned to kill before she could walk. But with a sword or bow or other Gieasan weapons you relied on yourself, not the weapon. You could argue that you depended on a gymelf, but a gymelf was like an extension of the body. The biggest problem Ry had with the gun was it gave power to even the least skilled warrior. Anyone could pick it up and beat the most skilled or experienced fighter. It bothered Ry.  
Ry had grown up in the Yieth, the largest battle ground on Giea. It had once been two great kingdoms, now it was nothing. there were no cities left, there were just villages of tents that were semi-permanent. They would stay where they were till some great need or danger drove them off. The militant tribes ruled everything except each other. The militant tribes were always fighting amongst each other. This was the kind of place Ry had grown up in. There was a saying, " If you meet a old man from the Yeith he is either a great warrior, or the friend of one."  
Ry broke from her thoughts to find that she had shot out the entire bulls eye, with only one hole from a miss about an inch away. she packed her equipment up paid the man for allowing her to use the range then walked down the dark streets. She wore a trench coat like Criet, in the lining of which they were able to hide their swords.   
It was late at night as Ry walked the streets, and she was tired. Even so, being a trained warrior she noticed the group of men surrounding her. ` Not a good idea boys,' she thought with a smirk. She walked on as if she didn't notice them as they surrounded her in the ally.  
` Lets see,' she thought as she carefully, and inconspicuously, studied the ally for things she could use, ` fools,' she thought, ` I'll have the advantage in an ally, they can't all attack at once.'  
The man that seemed to be the leader stepped out in front of her, " Hey babe, you know it's dangerous being out so late on your own," he said confidently.  
" And you know it's dangerous to get me mad," Ry answered as she pushed past the man.  
" I don't think so," he said as he grabbed her arm.  
" Oh really?" she asked as she turned and gave the man such a look that he cringed away before remembering he wasn't alone.  
" Really," he said with sudden confidence.  
Ry flashed him another look, he cringed again, " Let me go," she said in a surprisingly commanding voice.   
Suddanly Ry caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She ducked and rolled out from between the two shocked men as they hit each other. Ry stood up and brushed herself off then started walking down the ally. The stunned gang recovered and charged at her.  
As she walked away she grabbed a broom that was leaning against a door in the ally. She silently watched as the men gained on her, then when they were right behind her. She moved quickly shoving the end of the broom into the wall then bracing herself against the other. One after another the men hit the broom and fell. Ry twirled the broom and set it by the door. Then just walked off. She had work to do. 


	11. The Argument

AN: I just want to let the readers know that I will be switching between Ry's and Criet's names depending on what sort of situation they're in. Sorry for any problems! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflone, but, on the bright side( If there could evere be one : ( ), I do own Ry and Criet!  
  
Van woke to the ringing of the hotel phone. He grumbled something then began to fumble for it. 'What could be so Damn importain to wake me out of such a peaceful dream?' he thought bitterly.   
Somehow his hands found the phone and he picked it up, " Konichi wa?" Van pirked up as he listened to the person on the other line. " Got it, " he said as he jumped out of bed, " good work," Van hung the phone up. And threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.   
Then hurried out of the Hotel room and across the hall. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again louder, all he heard this time was something to the affect of, " Get lost," and what sounded like a pillow hitting the door. This time he nearly brought the door down, then yelled, " Merle! Hitomi! If you two don't get up I'll bring this door down!" Van heard some shuffling around the room then the door opened to reveal a disheveled cat-girl, " You two get ready I've got some good news. I'll meet you in the lobby," he said as he left.  
Merle moaned and gave out an unconvincing, " yes your highness," then closed the door.   
Van waited for half an hour in the lobby, yet there was no sign of Hitomi   
or Merle. ' Lazy cat,' he thought heading back up to the room, ' she probably fell back asleep.' He came up to the door, " Do I have to get Escaflone?!"  
The door opened with Merle in front and Hitomi behind, " Okay, okay, we're up," said Merle yawning.  
" I'll. . . ." Van began.  
" Yeah, yeah, you'll meet us down in the lobby," continued Merle with another yawn.  
Van gave her a hard look, " and would you hurry up!" he added leaving again for the lobby.  
About another half an hour later Merle and Hitomi came still yawning. As they entered the lobby Van stood up and signaled for them to follow. Outside he hailed a cab and they got in.  
" So what's the good news?" asked Hitomi trying to stifle another yawn.   
" It seems while we slept Ry and Criet were busy," he began.  
" Over achievers," said Merle sleepily.  
Van laughed a little. Then he looked at the driver and began to speak in a hushed voice, " last night they led a surprise attack on Zaibach's main Mystic moon base," he paused. Both Hitomi and Merle were now interested in what he had to say. " With no casualties they were able to capture the base, and many of the soldiers. Which Ry will soon begin the interrogation of."  
Merle frowned, " I've been on the wrong side of that."  
" Well, maybe if you didn't steal shiny things from her room you wouldn't have to worry about that," answered Van. Merle gave a sheepish smile and Hitomi laughed remembering her first face to face encounter with Merle. " Now that Zaibach's presence here has been delt a crippling blow Hitomi, you can return home," he said with a smile.  
" Seriously!"   
" I wouldn't joke," Answered Van.  
" That's great!" Merle gave Hitomi a hug.  
" We'll drop you off there," said Van as they pulled up to Hitomi's apartment building.  
" But, how can I get a hold of you if I need to?" asked Hitomi.  
Van handed her a bit of paper, " one of those numbers, or if worse comes to worse, through Ry or Criet."  
Hitomi nodded. She got out of the car, and turned around. She and Van locked eyes as they leaned slowly towards each other. Closer and closer. . . .till they suddenly both remembered Merle and the cab driver. Hitomi quickly pulled back embarrassed as did Van.   
" Well. . . .uh, bye, and thanks for everything!" said Hitomi quickly as she turned and left.  
Van closed the door and the cab slowly pulled away from the lobby entrance.   
Merle gave Him an annoyed look, " You know, after all the trouble you went through to find her, and all the time you two've been apart, you could have at least kissed her!"  
" Merle," said Van with a half smile.  
Merle sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, " Well, you should've."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi walked over to the elevator and waited when it came a huge crowd pushed and shoved to get off. When everybody had exited Hitomi got on and hit the button for her level. Nobody joined her on the elevator so after a few seconds the doors closed and it began its assent of the building.  
Hitomi suddenly relised Yukari and her mother would be demanding an answer to where she had been. Her stomach turned, she didn't like lying, especially to friends and family. A thousand ideas went through her head, but Hitomi found a flaw in every one of them. Finally she decided she'd do what she'd done last time. She would give no answer of any kind. She wouldn't be liying, just withholding information.  
The ring to tell Hitomi she had reached her desired level woke her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and got out. ' Here goes nothing,' she thought, as she came to her door.   
Hitomi Grasped the door handle and opened it slowly. On the other side Yukari sat at the dining room table talking with Jake. Yukari jumped out of her chair when she saw Hitomi. She quickly crossed the three or four feet from her chair to the door and embraced Hitomi.  
" Thank God you're all right!" she said with a smile. Hitomi reluctantly returned the hug. She knew what would be asked next.  
" See I told you she'd be fine," said Jake from his seat with a smile.  
" One second Jake, I need to talk to Hitomi alone," she said as she dragged Hitomi outside the door and to the end of their private hallway. Yukari pulled Hitomi in front of her, her features became serious. " Hitomi, where were you?" she asked.  
" Nowhere," answered Hitomi.  
" Quite a strange name for a place ne?" said Yukari sarcastically. She was getting annoyed with Hitomi avoiding the matter. " Answer me Hitomi," she said sternly.  
Hitomi forced a fake smile, " What does it matter? I'm back now," she answered unconvincingly. She looked away from Yukari's hard stare.  
" Hitomi!" Yukari forced Hitomi to look her in the eyes, " Hitomi. . . .were you with Van?" she asked. Her eyes penetrating Hitomi.  
Hitomi took a step back, ' H-h-h-how could she know?' went throughout her mind a thousand times before she regained her composure, ' The more she knows the bigger a target she is for Zaibach.' Hitomi met Yukari with a glare equal to hers, " I don't know what you're talking about."  
" I read your diary, I know all about your adventure to Gaea!" said Yukari gesturing with her arms.  
Hitomi was steadfast, " Where?"  
" Gaea! I know all about the dragons, the giants, the royalty, and the war!" answered Yukari exasperated.  
Hitomi fastened a haughty skeptical look on her face, " Your talk's mad! dragons, giants, AND Gaea don't exist!"  
Yukari was shocked at Hitomi's answer, " You DARE call me mad?!"  
" Not you, what you're talking about! Any sane person would see that!" answered Hitomi.  
Hitomi's words stung, " So you're not calling me mad, you're calling me insane! Hell I probably do sound it, but why won't you just tell me the truth!"  
" I have!" Hitomi looked down the hall, " Jake!" she called, " can you come out here!"  
Yukari was horrified, " Don't bring him in to this! Please, for the love of God, don't bring him into this!" she begged, as she shrunk back. Hitomi gave a victorious look.  
Jake came out of the door, when he came up Hitomi looked over at him, " Yukari here's, been talking about dragons, and giants! Would you kindly tell her they DON'T exist."   
Jake met Yukari's scared eyes, he felt a twinge of empathy for her.   
" Tell her they don't exist," insisted Hitomi.  
Jake broke eye contact, " As far as I know they don't," he answered sternly.   
Then Hitomi noticed Alex walk over unaware of the argument. " Alex, will you also tell Yukari that dragons and giants don't exist," prompted Hitomi  
Alex also met Yukari's eyes. She felt no empathy or if she did she chose not to show it, as she also said that they didn't exist.  
Yukari was horrified and crushed as she backed up to the far wall then sank to the floor. she couldn't believe Hitomi had made her look like a mad woman in front Jake and his sister. " Hitomi. . . .," she weakly begged one last time.  
" See, there is no Gaea, no dragons, and no giants. So stop your ranting and come to your sense." ordered Hitomi.  
Yukari shook her head, she'd never seen Hitomi like this. She stood up and fixed Hitomi with the strongest look she could muster, even as tears flowed down her face. Then turned and ran into the apartment.  
Hitomi watched where Yukari had disappeared " It's for her own protection," she said trying to explain herself, " Zaibach would come after her if. . . ."  
" Even so, you took it too far," said Ry also watching the door.  
Hitomi turned furious to Ry, " What would you know about feelings? After all your a cold-blooded murderer!"  
Ry silently turned and began to leave, but she stopped when she was even with the fuming Hitomi. As she began to speak she didn't even turn her head to face Hitomi, " Yes I have killed many people," she paused, " but, it's one thing to kill an enemy's body, an another to crush a friend's spirit," she paused again. She then turned her head to meet Hitomi's gaze, and continued in a cold, almost amused voice to emphasize her point, " I must congratulate you, I don't think I've ever done as much damage to any one person. mentally, or physically." Ry and Criet left silently.   
Hitomi stood rooted to the ground as Ry's words repeated themselves in her head. Could she really have just done that to Yukari? Her best friend? Had those crule words really been hers? Had they really come from her mouth? Hitomi couldn't accept that she had said those things. It was as if the real Hitomi had been watching the whole thing while someone else had said those things. Yes, that was it, someone else had done that to Yukari. Not her, not Hitomi.   
Hitomi walked back into her apartment, and to her room. She was in a daze with the same train of thought running through her head again and again, like a broken record. Hitomi fell onto her bed and just lay there. 


	12. Enyo and Eris

Hitomi came out of her room silently, hoping Yukari would not be out as well. Hitomi's hopes were dashed as she turned the corner into the living room. Yukari was siting at the breakfast nook with her back to Hitomi.  
Hitomi quickly turned to leave, " Hitomi?" asked Yukari as she turned around. Hitomi nodded weakly and walked over to the other side of the breakfast nook. Yukari held out Hitomi's diary, " Sorry I took it." Hitomi received it with a nod. " I had no idea you could draw so well," she said as she gestured to the papers stuffed in the book.  
Hitomi smiled weakly, " Those memories are the only things I ever feel like drawing."  
" So what's Gaea like?" asked Yukari nervously.  
" I really wouldn't know, I was only there during the war," she answered sadly, " but it was amazing."  
" I wish I could have seen some of the things you did," said Yukari as she laid her head down on her arms.  
" You would've had to bring several rolls of film knowing you," Hitomi and Yukari laughed. Hitomi stood up, " I'll be right back," she said as she disappeared into her room. She came out with several scetching pads. She set them down in front of Yukari, " I did these after I got back."  
Yukari took the top one and opened it up. The picture inside was amazing, It showed who Yukari assumed was Van flying in the sky puling up Hitomi by one hand.   
" Wow, I had no idea you drew like this. It's asome!" said Yukari. Then she got a sly look, " So this Van . . . .He must be quite a hunk."  
Hitomi jumped back blushing, " um. . . .well . . . .he. . . ." she mumbled.  
" Come on Hitomi spill," Yukari said smiling.  
" Why don't we stick to the pictures," said Hitomi flipping the page in the pad.  
" Ok," said Yukari flipping the page back, " Is he this good looking in real life?"  
" Yukari!" yelled Hitomi.  
" Well I went back to the pictures. So what's he like?"  
" Yukari. . . ."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The room was very shadowed, with candles just bearly lighting it. A tall man sat in the center at a table, while another stood at attention at his side. " So this is Finailia's strategist?" asked the sitting man, as he fingered a photo. He had short wild black hair with silver streaks, and gray eyes. He wore a black cape, with dark gray, and black armor underneath.   
" Yes, General Enyo," answered the other man, " one of our men got it using the devise called a camera."  
" You are dismissed," said Enyo.  
" Yes sir," said the other man as he left.  
After the soldier had left Enyo talked to himself, " So this is the one who keeps cutting me off at every turn," he looked at the picture closer, " What a genius," he mumbled. " But don't worry Ry Alea, I will be sure we meet face to face," Enyo put the picture into the flame of one of the candles, " And then you shall die."   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ry growled in frustration again, as she brushed her hair out of her face. For once she had let it down, but it was getting into her face so much she was considering putting it back up. Her hair usually wouldn't have bothered her, but right now it was an addition to her annoyances.   
Ry was in her apartment, pouring over another map of the city. This was her personal one that she kept. It didn't matter how long she sat there she couldn't figure out where the Zaibach main base would be located. Ry put yet another green push pin in the map marking possible locations. Half the map was filled with red pins, and the other with green, with a few blue ones representing allied bases tossed in.  
Ry sat back against her chair and closed her eyes, with a sigh. She thought through everything she knew trying to eliminate some of the possible, but all she did was add new locations to the list.  
This whole war seemed to boil down to the battle of wits between her and Zaibach's strategist. So far it seemed she was winning, but there was no way to be sure.   
Whenever Ry was planing troop movement's or working on anything else like that she could almost feel the battle between them.  
Ry felt a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts. " Soyanna, You should take a break, it's dinner time anyway," said Criet sitting in the chair opposite her.   
Ry opened her eyes and looked at Criet. " Sono, I've got work to do," she answered. Her and Criet only called each other by their names when talking to other people, but when they together they called each other "Soy anna" ( little sister ) and " So no" ( big brother )   
Ry grabbed a notebook and pen that had been next to her. She jotted a few thing down in it then set it aside.  
Criet looked at the writing in the book to most people it would just look like a bunch of scribbles, but to a very few scholars and lore masters the symbols would form words. Ry wrote all her importain information in an ancient form of Domirian. Criet only understood a few symbols and words, but that was more than could be said for most people. Ry had learned it from an old, Domirian, lore mistress that had been the person to take care of her when she was young.   
The lore mistress was the one who gave Ry and Criet their names. From what Criet knew his name, Criet Oton Alea, meant Sun Sky Warrior in the ancient language, while Ry Anivian Alea, meant Moon Star Warrior.  
Criet stood up, " Come on, maybe we can go get something to eat," he said as he gestured to the door.  
Ry shrugged, " I guess, but we'll have to switch the watch out first." she said as she stood up.  
" We could see if they want to come along," answered Criet as he handed Ry her coat.  
" Hopefully Hitomi told Yukari the truth," commented Ry as she adjusted her coat.  
" If not we might as well," said Criet offhandedly.  
Ry looked at Criet confused, " and for what reason?" she asked as a sly look came across her face.  
" Well, . . . .um . . . .I just thought that. . . " Criet started. He quickly turned to the coat rack to get his own.  
Ry put her hands on her hips, " I would have never guessed," she said with a mischievous smile.  
Criet turned back to her, " What do you mean by that?" he said as he started to put on his jacket.  
Ry was already half way out the door, " Oh come on Sono, you know exactly what I mean," she answered, then disappeared out the door. A second later her head popped back in. She put on a mock thinking look, " You know, . . . maybe I should go tell her," Ry disappeared out the door.  
" Why that little . . .," growled Criet as he hastily finished putting on his coat, and disappeared out the door after Ry.  
Ry was already at Hitomi's door waiting for someone to answer. After a minute Hitomi did, " Konichi wa," said Alex still smiling, "Jake and I were wondering if you and Yukari would like to come and get something to eat with us," she started, " Oh yeah, and Jake wanted me t . . . ." she began.   
" to say that it would be nice if you two would join us," answered Jake as he glared at Alex.  
Hitomi looked at the two and decided not to ask, " Is there any specific reason?" she asked.  
" Well, if you really must know it would make our job easier," answered Alex, " no changing of the guard," she explained.  
Hitomi crossed her arms, " don't you mean you're baby-sitting job?" asked Hitomi.  
" You heard me say that?" asked Alex with a sheepish smile.  
" Nope, but I figured you had," answered Hitomi.  
" Ouch," said Alex, " That hurts. So do you two want to come?"  
" Sure," answered Yukari as she came up. `We can discuss what happened earlier,' she thought. " But first I have to move some files from my old office," she said.  
" Are you sure you can't do that later?" asked Alex.   
" I'm sure, I just got a call about it," Yukari answered.  
Alex smiled slyly, " Jake, why don't you go with her?" she suggested innocently.  
Jake gave Alex a look then turned back to Yukari, " If it's okay with you?"  
" Sounds good, where are we going to meet?" asked Yukari.  
" How about back here?" asked Hitomi.  
" That's probably best," said Alex with a smile, " see you two in a bit," she said to Jake and Yukari.  
Jake and Yukari left Alex and Hitomi to get a cab. After a few tries one pulled up and they got in.  
" West Admister's Mercy hospital," said Yukari to the driver.   
" You work in a hospital?" asked Jake.   
Yukari smiled, " I'm a doctor there," she answered.  
" Well, you learn something new everyday," said Jake with a smile.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
As soon as Jake and Yukari left Ry turned to Hitomi, "I take it you told her the truth?"  
"Some of it," answered Hitomi.  
Ry nodded, " We should tell her about me and Criet," she stated.  
" Why?" asked Hitomi.  
" It would also make our job easier," answered Ry. Hitomi nodded. ` No need to worry her about Zaibach,' thought Ry, ` It's probably best she thinks this ordeal's nearly over.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the cab pulled up to the front of the hospital, Jake and Yukari got out. Yukari turned to pay the driver. " I'll take care of it," said Jake.  
" Okay, I'll meet you up on the twenty-fifth floor last door on the left," said Yukari as she entered the building and quickly got into the first elevator.   
A ring signaled she had reached her level, and Yukari quickly got out of the elevator. All the lights were out on this level, it was going to be completely redone soon. All of the workers, and their patients had been moved to a new level. Only the last bit of paper work and things like that had not yet been moved.  
Yukari made her way down the dark hallway and into the large room at the end, and made her way over to a cubby full of papers. The light of the city through the room's huge windows lit the room enough that Yukari could see everything. ` That's strange,' she thought as she looked at the other cubbies of patient information, ` they said I had to move these papers now, but no one else has moved theirs?' A sound behind her caught Yukari's attention, " Jake?" she asked as she turned around.  
In the dark Yukari caught sight of a woman behind her. The woman's dark red hair was tied back into a ponytail. And her clothes were a mix of amor and cloth,, Yukari noticed she held a sword in her hand. Her green eyes focused on Yukari, " Uchida Yukari, so nice of you to show up." The woman smiled, " Now if you'd just come with me there will be no problems."  
Yukari backed up to the wall, " Who are you?" she asked nervously.  
" I am Eris, one of the generals of Zaibach," she answered, " So don't make me have to hurt you."  
" I'm not going with you,' said Yukari summing up her courage. She remembered what Hitomi had written about Zaibach in her diary.  
" Oh you're not?" asked Eris laughing.   
" No she's not," said Criet from behind Eris.  
She turned around, " I tell you what, if you leave right now I won't kill you," said Eris.  
" Jake you don't understand what's going on," said Yukari, " Get out of here."  
" Oh and you do?" asked Criet amused.  
" That's it," said Eris as she launched herself at Criet intending to kill him. Immediately Criet unsheathed the sword hidden in his coat, and parried. Eris Jumped back surprised, " What? How?" she stammered for a second. Then she regained her composure, " Who are you ?" she asked annoyed.  
Criet smirked, " Criet Oton Alea, second in command of Fanalia's Military."  
" Well, Mister Alea you surprised me at first, but now I think you've used your trump. Like I said before, If you leave now I'll let you live," Eris slipped into fighting stance.  
" Not a chance in hell," he said as he lunged at her. She easily parried him and attacked. He again parried her, Criet and Eris exchanged blows for a few minutes. Then they both pulled back just bearly out of the other's reach.   
Eris was breathing hard, " You're better than I thought," she paused, " but I will win."   
Criet was also breathing hard. He looked over his shoulder to notice that Yukari wasn't that far behind him. suddanly he got an idea. He stood up straight and sheathed his sword, then took off his coat.  
Eris gave Criet a confused look, " What are you doing?" she nearly yelled.  
Criet turned his back on Eris, " You said you'd win, so I guess you did." Criet shrugged. Suddanly Criet threw a chair at Eris pining her to the floor, then threw another threw the window. " Come on Yukari," he yelled as he grabbed her and jumped out the window.  
They fell for a few seconds then white wings burst out of Criet's back. He slowly pulled up till they were flying level.  
Yukari couldn't believe it. She looked over to Criet, " You're a Domirian?" she asked.  
" I take it Hitomi told you about Gaea?" he asked.  
" I read her diary," answered Yukari, " What did you say your name was?"  
Criet smiled, " Criet Alea," he answered. 


	13. Questioning Shadows

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but with school starting I don't have much time for writing! Not to mention I have a serious case of writer's block! --_-- So my next chapter may not be up for a while!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Escaflone! ( But I do own Ry, Criet, Enyo, Eris, Strife, Aries and FFR( for future reference) Hecate)  
  
Eris yelled as she threw a cup against the wall. Satisfyingly the glass shattered in to a million shards.   
" We're not going to give you any more, if you're just going to smash them," said one of the two men sitting at the table with her, "Even though it's quit amusing watching you." he said with a laugh.   
" Shut up Strife!" She yelled in return. Strife had short spiked brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes.   
Enyo sat forward the same amused look on his face, " Come on, why don't you tell us how you failed to capture a little girl?"   
" It's not like she was alone!" yelled Eris jumping up out of her seat.  
" Oh sit down," said Enyo waving his hand in indifference.   
" Some guy who called himself Criet Alea was with her," she said as she indignantly sat in her chair crossing her arms.  
" I've heard of him," said Strife as he took a sip of the wine.  
Enyo nodded, " He's second in command of Fanaila's armies."  
" That's him," answered Eris, " The basted," she said as she took another glass and filled it with wine.  
" It doesn't matter anyway," said Strife standing up, " They'll let their guard down that they believe they took our main base, and when they do we'll make our move." Strife held his glass out in a toast.  
An evil smirk came across Eris' face as she stood up as well, " Then I'll get my revenge." She held her glass out as well.  
Eris and Strife looked down to Enyo, who was indifferent to the other two's show of confidence. He calmly took another sip of wine, set the empty glass down on the table then left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
" So this . . . Eris, called herself a general of Zaibach?" asked Ry.   
Yukari just nodded, she didn't like the questioning Ry was giving her. Ry kept asking some of the same questions again and again. Yukari was unnerved by the sudden change from Alex to Ry, or maybe it was just Ry becoming serious, Yukari couldn't be sure.   
" That's all she told us," Criet added, far more use to Ry's method of interrogation.  
Hitomi was stretched out on the couch looking drained, Yukari sat stiffly in the recliner, while Criet was sitting on the arm. Ry, on the other hand, seemed comfortable standing in front of the large windows looking out.  
Ry gave no indication she had heard him, " Is there nothing else you two can tell me?" she asked.  
" Nothing," answered Criet.  
Ry shook her head, and turned around to face the others. She had seemed to give up trying to wring information out of them. " Now we know there is at least one of Ziabach's generals on the Mistic Moon."  
" Not much to go off, we already figured as much," said. Ry nodded.  
Yukari mustered up her courage, " I . . .uh read an account of Hitomi's last trip to Gaea," Yukari hesitated as Ry turned her impassive gaze to her, " I was wondering how Zaibach could have come back?"   
" I was wondering that as well," Hitomi added.  
Ry paused for a second, " by all means this enemy is not really Zaibach," she started sitting at one of the seats at the breakfast knook. Hitomi had to sit up and turn around to see her. " They are a different threat, but they wanted to attract some of the original soldiers from Zaibach's army, and they didn't want to have to spend the time to make a name for themselves. So they choose the name Zaibach, it still strikes fear into people's harts."  
Everyone nodded, accepting the answer.   
Suddenly the phone rang, causing Hitomi, and Yukari to jump. Nobody moved for a few seconds, until Ry gestured to the phone, then stood up and walled over to lean on the back of the couch.   
Yukari stood up and went to answer it. A familiar male voice came over the receiver, " Mushi-mushi Yukari," said Amono.  
" Amono!" said Yukari sending a smile to Hitomi who sat up straight.   
Ry cocked an eyebrow, and gave Hitomi a questioning look. " He's an old friend of ours, the other one who saw Van arrive," whispered Hitomi. Ry nodded.  
" You won't guess where I am," he said smiling.  
" Where?!" Yukari nearly yelled into the phone.   
" I heard about Hitomi, so I decided to come up here," his voice answered, " Right now I'm at the airport," he finished.  
" No way! You're here!" Yukari shrieked, then remembering the others covered the phone's receiver and said, " Amono's at the airport!" she half whispered. Then went back to the phone, " Do you need a ride?" she asked.  
" If it's not too much trouble."  
" None at all," answered Yukari, " see you soon, Syonara."  
" Syonara," answered Amono.   
Yukari hung up the phone, " Hitomi we'll have to pick him up she said happily."  
Hitomi jumped up, " It'll be great to see him again."  
Ry stood up, " I don't mean to put a damper on this, but it'd be better if one of us came with you." Everyone agreed. " I've got work to get back to," she said, " but I can get a car here in a matter of minutes and Criet can go with you," she said with a nod.  
" Sounds good," said Yukari smiling.  
Ry made a call on the phone, and a few minutes later the other's headed down to meet it. When they got down two cars pulled up, a man got out of the driver's side of one. He walked around the car and gave Criet the keys then walked back around and got in the passenger side of the other vehicle.  
Yukari watched the other pull away, " That's what I call efficiently," she said.  
Criet smiled then opened the doors for the girls, who happily got in. After closing the door he walked around the front and got in the driverside.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Enyo walked into an almost pitch black room, he came to a stop and dropped to one knee, " Lord Aries," he said to the shadows.  
" Yes Enyo, I'm glad you came to see me, " said a distinctly male voice, " I have been given information that the Fanailian forces are not falling for our decoy base."  
" I don't believe they are sure themselves, but I don't believe their uncertainty will help us," answered Enyo as he rose to stand.  
" Hm, too bad," mussed Aries, " And since Eris didn't come in here triumphantly I suppose her mission failed?"  
" Yes my Lord," he nodded, " The warrior Criet Alea, prevented Eris from accomplishing her mission."  
" Continue after the two mystic moon inhabitants. They will make good bait, remember though to concentrate on Ms. Kanzaki," Aries ordered.  
" My Lord may I ask why?" ventured Enyo.  
" I'm not totally sure myself," answered Aries as he stepped out of the shadows next to Enyo. He was built much like Enyo, He had long black hair with red streaks that fell down his back. He kept it tied back loosely with a red scarf.   
" I don't know about folowing this Hecate," Enyo said, " She will not even tell you her plans, how do we know they're in our best interest?"  
Aries frowned, " We don't," he answered.  
Enyo turned to look Aries full on, " The other Generals don't know about Hecate," he said gesturing with his hands, " They think that you are the only person giving orders. Don't you see brother, you could leave her service!"  
" She controls thrice the forces I do and those are just what I know of." Aries paused looking at Enyo, " Who could guess how many other kingdoms she has wrapped around her finger! We wouldn't stand a chance," he finished firmly.  
Enyo frowned, he knew he'd lost this argument, " You are right, I just hate serving her."  
" I agree, but I don't see a way out," Aries turned and disappeared into the shadows, " Just make sure you don't get Hecate angry," he scolded his younger sibling.  
" I understand," answered Enyo as he left. 


	14. Down Time

An: Yes people I live! (((_^ Gomen Gomen*bows* My computer (with this on it)   
  
crashing, evil advanced high school programs, writer's block, and bad planning led to this.   
  
Seriously I've changed my idea about where this is going completely. So things in latter   
  
chaps may not fit with the original, just giving you all a heads up. Also this is a prequel to my   
  
real story, so I'm not quite sure how this is going to end. So here goes nothing right?  
  
Amano stood by the curb pulling his coat tighter around him. He was thankful that   
  
Hitomi had returned . . . again. It was good to know she was safe, but that wasn't the only   
  
reason he'd come back here. He pushed his now short brown hair out of his face, he had   
  
theses images . . . of a dragon and a light.   
  
He told himself they were just his worried mind that, with Hitomi disappearing again   
  
he was making these things up, but he just wouldn't accept it for some reason. He sighed,   
  
what was he going to say? 'Hey do you guys remember when that dragon chased us then   
  
Hitomi and some guy disappeared in to a bright light?' Sure that would go over well . . .with   
  
him in the nearest institution.  
  
Suddenly a car pulled right up to the curb, he didn't think the girls had a car, but   
  
sure enough out they popped. And popped was defiantly a good word for it as they ran over   
  
each hugging him and talking in a simultaneous quick chatter that made his head spin.   
  
"Ma, ma," he signaled then to slow down, " I can't get half of what you're saying."   
  
Suddenly an unfamiliar Man stepped out of the driver's side of the car, 'So that explains the   
  
car,' He leaned down so only the girls could hear, "Well, I know who the car belongs to, what   
  
about the guy?"  
  
Hitomi smiled slyly, "Why don't you as Yukari hmmm?"  
  
Yukari could feel a hot flush spread across her cheeks, "and what about Van hmm?   
  
You couldn't forget about him?"  
  
Amano stood blinking confusion as the girls continued to bicker, 'Van . . .now why did   
  
that sound familiar?' He was broken out of his thoughts by Criet.  
  
"Hey, my name's Jake," He held out his hand to shake, "Jake Miller, and you must be   
  
Amano?" He asked.  
  
Amano nodded as he accepted the shake, "Yep that'd be me."  
  
"Need some help?" 'Jake' asked gesturing to the suitcases that sat next to the other   
  
man.  
  
"That'd be good, thanks," Amano answered as he handed one of them to Jake. They   
  
started towards the car together leaving the still bantering girls. "So you're a friend of the   
  
girls?"  
  
"Yeah I just met them recently when me and my sis moved in next door to them," he   
  
explained opening the trunk and putting the bag in.  
  
"Your sister?" he asked. He heaved the suitcase up and setting it in the trunk.  
  
" Yeah her name's Alex, you'll probably meet her later." He closed the trunk then   
  
turned around leaning against it crossing his arms. "They're completely oblivious ne?"  
  
Amano followed suit, " Think they'll notice if we start to drive off?"  
  
Jake smirked, "Wanna try?"  
  
Amano nodded, "let's do." Both men moved simultaneously as they walked around and   
  
got in the car, Amano in the back and Jake up front. Jake started to drive away from the   
  
girls watching them in his mirrors.  
  
The girls noticed the car driving away at the same moment, "I'm going to kill them,"   
  
growled Yukari as she sprinted towards the car. Once she reached the passenger door she   
  
tore it open and glared at the two laughing men. "Oh it is to laugh," she said sarcastically as   
  
she got in playfully punching Jake.  
  
Hitomi got in the back trying to keep a straight face, before giving up and joining the   
  
men in laughing too.   
  
"I thought it was amusing ne Jake?"  
  
"Yep," Jake smiled and drove off through the crowded streets back to the   
  
apartment.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ry lay back on the couch haphazardly relaxing in her and Criet's apartment. She had   
  
been turning over the new information in her head, but now though from the outside it   
  
might appear she was sleeping she was actually tracking the person who had just slipped into   
  
the apartment and was sneaking over towards her.  
  
Silently she waited until the person was directly over her then opened her eyes,   
  
"Konichi wa Terce." Bright blue-green eyes widened in surprise as the young boy balked   
  
stepping backwards. However his foot caught on the edge of the rug sending him off   
  
balance. Though for a second it looked as if the boy might straiten up safely, he ended up   
  
losing the battle and finished seated uncomfortably on the floor.  
  
Ry couldn't help but laugh at the young boy's 'ballet', as an unusually bright smile   
  
crossed her face making her look much younger than she often acted.  
  
"Ha ha ha Ry-chan, I didn't think that was funny," the boy 'glared' at the amused   
  
woman, though the effect was lost as he struggled not to laugh himself. He was thirteen,   
  
with shoulder length unruly dark green hair that was tamed at the nape of his neck. His   
  
aquamarine colored eyes were set in a tanned face. He had begun to develop a strong build,   
  
though he had yet to lose all his child-like traits.   
  
Ry smiled as she reached over and ruffled the boy's hair, " So what are you doing   
  
here? I thought I asked you to help Ayonous-sensei?"  
  
Terce pushed her hand away, " Ayonous-sensei sent me," he snapped playfully.  
  
Ry cocked an eyebrow, " Tisk tisk tisk, talking to a superior like that," she 'scolded',   
  
"That's good though, 'cause if you'd disobeyed my order, I'd have to punish you no matter   
  
how much I like ya."  
  
The kid laughed, " Now why would I disobey orders?"  
  
Ry narrowed her eyes still teasing, " because you're exactly like I was at your age. So   
  
what did Ayonous want?"  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," he flashed a rouge smile, " Ayonous-sensei wanted to   
  
talk with ya' 'bout some 'new developments'"  
  
Ry sighed, " There seem to be a lot of those recently." She dragged herself off the   
  
couch and stretched a bit, " and I was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
She looked over, " Why don't you hang out here a bit, Criet'll be back in a little and   
  
maybe later we could take you around."  
  
"Really?!" the boy's eye's lit up with excitement.  
  
"Since when have I lied to you?" Ry smiled as grabbed her brown trench coat. She   
  
checked to be sure the sword was safely tucked away in the lining. "Ja!" she called over her   
  
shoulder as she left.   
  
'Better to not teleport to Geae from here,' she thought as she got on to the empty   
  
elevator. However she couldn't help but smile, Terce's company was always welcome. As much   
  
so as her elder brother's, after all the kid might as well be their younger sibling. Considering   
  
they'd been taking care of him since he was five. Crossing the parking lot she got on her   
  
motorcycle and left.  
  
Only moments later Criet arrived parking the car and helped Amano with his bags up   
  
to the apartment, while the girls talked animatedly about this and that, seemingly   
  
forgetting the recent unfortunate events. As soon as Amano looked like he was somewhat   
  
settled in Criet exuded himself and left for his own place.   
  
Opening the door he hadn't expected to have a mess of green hair and bright   
  
cerulean eyes right in his face. He jumped back a few feet reaching for his sword. However   
  
ringing laughter quelled his reaction. He frowned at the kid in the doorway, " Ha ha ha, very   
  
funny," he said grabbing Terce and bringing him back into the apartment.  
  
The kid detached himself and continued his interrupted exploration of the   
  
apartment, and all the gadgets within.   
  
Criet smiled as he watched Terce pick up the phone turning it over in his hands   
  
several times fascinated by the unusual machine. " So what exactly are you doing here?" he   
  
said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
The boy didn't take his eyes of the smooth plastic of the phone as he answered,   
  
"Ayonous-sensei sent fer Ry, an' she said I could stay fer a bit."  
  
Criet laughed, "I see. Hey I've got an idea! Are you hungry?"  
  
Terce now held the phone above his head studying the underside, "Yeah."  
  
The older man carefully removed the phone and set it on the counter picking up the   
  
receiver, " Then I'll introduce you to what these people call a pizza."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van rubbed his temples as he forced himself up from the uncomfortable bench on   
  
which he had been sitting. He attempted his way through the hallways of the airship that   
  
were now a buzzing hive of activity, careful to avoid running into any of the many workers   
  
carrying all sorts of things. Finally he made it to his destination, quickly opening the door   
  
and entering the empty room. Closing the door behind him he leaned against its heavy meatal   
  
frame thankful for the silence it provided.  
  
After a moment he made his way to the center of the room quickly activating the   
  
communications device they had adapted from the earlier Ziabachian version. The screen lit   
  
up revealing a young Cat-man. He had a thin frame, that seemed almost overdressed in the   
  
formal dark blue and white official's clothes. His fur was a dark orange-brown color, with   
  
only one distinctive stripe across each cheek. He had long, wavy, royal blue hair tied back in   
  
a loose ponytail and big golden eyes.   
  
"Konichi wa Van-sama," Greeted the man bowing.  
  
"Hello Cescel, I trust you know why I've contacted you?"  
  
"Hai, I have heard of the troops returning from the mystic moon, but why is the   
  
question."  
  
"Ry contacted me making the very firm suggestion that we began moving our base   
  
back to Geae, other than that I'm afraid I can say no more at this moment. Merle will   
  
explain the rest when she arrives."  
  
The man's eyes lit up at the mention of Merle returning, " I understand I will be sure   
  
everything is ready I assure you."  
  
"I trust you will," smiled Van. He was quite aware of the shy man's feelings for the   
  
cat-girl.  
  
"Anything eles your highness?"   
  
"Be prepared for anything," was Van's cryptic answer.  
  
"Hai." The screen flickered out and the room was once again plunged in to darkness.  
  
The king smiled to himself, " Those two would make a great couple I Cescel would just   
  
work up the gall to tell her," he said knowingly. Then he laughed in spite of himself, " Then   
  
again, how can I talk?" he said as he puled a small box out of his pocket. He rolled it over in   
  
his hand then held it as if he were testing its weight before sliding it back where it   
  
belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ry arrived back at the apartment around noon the next day mentally and physically   
  
exhausted. She walked straight to the coach and fell on to it. She sat up slightly and rubbed   
  
her aching temples.   
  
Criet came out of the back room at hearing her enter, he shook his head seeing her   
  
so obviously taxed. "So, we're heading back soon Soyanna?" He asked.  
  
Her head protested firmly to even his softer voice, "Hai," she answered.  
  
"Hungry? You've been working all night ne?" He raised an eyebrow in question, "I could   
  
have helped ya know?"  
  
"Iie, we were fine," her head throbbed more showing its distaste for noise at the   
  
moment, " And yes something to eat would be nice Sono. Where is Terce?" She was thankful   
  
for the normally quite loud boy's absence, but still she wanted to know where he was.  
  
Criet walked around the couch and to the kitchen. His head disappeared in to the   
  
fridge as he searched it for the leftover pizza he knew should be hiding there. "Our   
  
'younger cousin' is with Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano." He answered as he found the fugitive   
  
food, "They were going to a movie and I thought he might enjoy going with them." He waited   
  
for a lecture about how he should have gone with them, and that the boy was likely to   
  
divulge something, but he received nothing of the kind.   
  
He stood up concerned and looking over to the couch found a sleeping Ry. He smiled   
  
shaking his head as he put the food away, "Guess she won't be eating this after all."   
  
He walked into his room retrieving a nice comforter, and tucking the girl in it. He   
  
just stood there watching her for a bit with a smile on his face. It was nice to see his sister   
  
get some rest once in a while. She always pushed herself far too hard.  
  
She was such an enigma even to him, when they were young he would think he had her   
  
figured out, then she would turn around and surprise him again. Eventually he had given up   
  
the concept of ever fully understanding her. There was no doubt that she had come to   
  
trust Hitomi and Yukari, just the fun-loving way she acted around them at times showed   
  
that. They may have thought it an act . . .and it was at first, but now they were getting the   
  
pleasure of seeing one of her many facets.  
  
He still wondered why she had come and chosen to work under Van. It just didn't   
  
seem like a decision she would make. Yet here they were on the Mystic moon working for the   
  
King of Fanailia. Will wonders never cease?  
  
That reminded him. He got up and scribbled some information on a small pad on the   
  
breakfast nook. They were going to have dinner tonight with Van, Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano.   
  
Having written down this information he walked to the entranceway taking his long trench   
  
coat and slipping it on. He opened the door and with one last look back at his sister, he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ry rose quite unceremoniously having been jerked out of sleep by the phone ringing.   
  
She groaned not really wanting to get up. Wait . . . when had she fallen asleep? She sighed   
  
Criet had let her fall asleep, no surprise there.   
  
Another sharp ring reminded her about the phone, she quickly lifted the reciever to   
  
her ear, "Moshi moshi."   
  
"Ry!" Yukari's excited voice came over the line causing Ry to flinch a bit.  
  
"Hai?" she asked.  
  
" Look I know we were all going out to dinner tonight, but I . . .with your brother's   
  
help . . .well I kind of altered the restaurant to which Van and Hitomi will be going. So they   
  
won't be dining with us," She laughed nervously on the other end.  
  
Ry blinked, " Well glad that I found out about this ne?" She really did not like being   
  
ill informed, however now she took note of the note her brother had left.  
  
"I thought Criet would have told you?"   
  
"It's ok I just found the information," she sat for a moment before translating the   
  
scribbles that passed for a quickly written note.  
  
"Oh and Amano's at the apartment could you tell him?"   
  
"Sure," Ry smiled mischievously, a quick glance at the clock told her she had plenty of   
  
time. Time to toy with her brother, after all she still had to get him back for letting her   
  
sleep too long ne?  
  
"Ok see ya tonight!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Ry heard a click as Yukari hung up and did so herself. Reaching over she   
  
picked up a phone book throwing it open on the counter in front of her. She began flipping   
  
the pages quickly searching for the number of the restaurant that Criet had written.   
  
Successfully finding it she picked up the phone resting it on her shoulder, as she began to   
  
dial. Revenge was sweet, especially when they would thank you latter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
